bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi
Takumi '(匠, ''Takumi ''lit. ''"The Artisan") is a shinigami who left Soul Society by the help of a friend. Once serving under an unknown division in Gotei 13, she was often sexually abused by her colleagues, traumatizing her deeply. She is found by Osamu in the World of the Living, who she firstly tried to kill but later started living in his apartment. She is one of the rarest shinigamis that was able to merge herself with her zanpakuto, giving her abilities a bit higher than the average shinigami. Appearance I n her original form, Takumi appears to be that of a normal female child with golden-blonde hair whose ends curl outward at the end and a pair of yellow eyes to match. When unleashing her reiatsu, her eyes turn red due to unknown circumstances. She once wore the ordinary shinigami robes that was too large for her but soon disposed of it when she entered the World of the Living, proof to this is when she was wearing no clothes when Osamu had found her. She now wears a loose pink dress and a pair of sandal. She grew to be quite fond of the aviator cap Osamu had kept in his cabinet and appears to wear this almost constantly. Because of her trauma, she always maintain an emotionless face and always seem to be staring at nothing. Personality Extremely quiet and distant, Takumi is almost never seen talking to anyone except for Osamu who she grew really fond of. Due to traumatic experiences, Takumi can become really hostile towards anyone, may their intention be good or not. One good example is how she deliberately tried to kill Osamu during their first encounter. She often stays away from the rest of the world by keeping herself really distant to any other living creature, often locking herself up in Osamu's apartment. She can be seen all day at one corner, tucking her knees in while sitting on the floor. Her trust is very hard to get and to do so, one must go to great lengths to show they are harmless. Osamu is the one person she truly trust and even grew extremely dependent on him. Whenever he is around, Takumi makes a habit of jumping on to him or hugging him really tight, much to the latter's annoyance. This dependence on him in time became more and more affectionately based, blooming into some kind of puppy love towards him. Around Osamu, Takumi acts more livelier than usual. Often showing a much brighter side of herself. She displays childish tendencies and often try to get attention for herself. She can also be very possesive of Osamu, once even destroying Osamu's telephone and cellphone when she saw Osamu talking to someone using it. History Sypnosis Powers and Abilities 'Hakuda Expert - '''Takumi usually fights using nothing else but her body. She is skilled and very much coordinated on how to use her body into attacking, defending, grappling, binding, etc. Combined with her unbelievable strength, Takumi can handle her own against the average captain-level opponent using only her body. She gave trouble to Osamu on their first meeting, knocking him against the floor and keeping him on it, severly breaking his bones that took weeks to heal. '''Immense Strength - '''Takumi's level of strength far surpasses that of the average shinigami. Rivalling that of Osamu's, Takumi has been known to carry large boulders and hurl them with ease. She can crack open a Danku spell, breaking it with two strikes from her fist. Push back a punch from a very large arrancar then throw the said arrancar a few meters above. '''High Spiritual Power - '''Takumi's reiatsu is fairly small when compared to someone like Osamu but high enough to compete with Vice-captains. She can kill lower hollows through unleashing her reiatsu and strong enough to repel blows from the average shinigami by coating herself with her reiatsu. Osamu said that Takumi has still a lot of potential and can grow more powerful through experience. '''Zanjutsu Practitioner - '''As requirement for shinigamis in Shinou Academy, Takumi is taught the basics of sword fighting by is basically untalented in handling a sword, atleast when compared to other experts. '''Shape-shifting - '''Due to merging with her zanpakuto, Takumi had gained its ability to shapeshift. She can manipulate her body structure to such great extents that she can appear to be a carbon copy of another person, though unable to copy their abilities. She can turn herself into various thing like birds, dogs, cats, etc. There are t imes that she showed the ability produce weapons like blades and needles out from her body, though still attached to her body. Her shapeshifting ability also allows her to make her mass heavier and more dense to power up her attacks. *'Inability to feel pain - 'A recent ability Takumi had just perfected. Through her mastery of shape-shifting, Takumi discovered a way to numb her body of any kind of physical pain, allowing her to withstand deep wounds and injuries that would usually take away the focus of an ordinary individual. *'Regeneration - '''Using her shape-shifting ability and a very large portion of her reiryoku, Takumi can force her body to heal itself although doing so makes her exhausted. She can only regenerate cuts in her skin and stop bleedings but cannot, however, regenerate a lost limb or an organ. She learned this the hard way. '''Enhanced Speed - Because of her lack of skill in using shunpo, Takumi relies in her strength to maximize her speed in order to keep up with the others. Her speed is great enough to catch up with vice-captain level shinigamis and even Osamu had been caught off guard by Takumi's great speed. Shinsei-te Unknown to Takumi herself, she possesses the power to extend herself to the area and objects around her. It is the power to become one with the environment and manipulate it according to Takumi's will. This includes the ground, the air, other non-living objects and to some extent, the plant-life around her. This is Takumi's equivalent of bankai to the ordinary shinigami but this power is yet to be mastered by Takumi. Quotes Trivia